The HoneyMoon
by jasperella1014
Summary: This is my version of Edward and Bella's honeymoon. This will be a complete story! What will happen with the Volturi? Jacob? Read and find out! No Nessie. LOTS OF LEMONS!


**A/N: Hey guys, its Jasperella here. This is my first fanfic so I hope you love it! It will be Bella and Edward. **WARNING LEMONS IN THIS CHAPTER** **THERE WILL BE LOTS OF LEMONS IN THIS STORY! RATED M FOR A REASON** Ohkay enjoy!**

**I don't own twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I just make them do stuff.**

**Chapter One: Thinking…**

**BPOV**:

My wedding is in 2 days. I can't wait to marry Edward, when we're together it seems like I'm whole. About 2 weeks after my wedding I will be changed and Edward and I cant finally be together forever. I feel whole with Edward, like everything's alright. There was a knock at my door and before I could look up there was a pixie standing in front of me bouncing up and down.

"Calm down darlin', you'll give her a heart attack," Jasper drawled in his standard Texan accent.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella!" Alice screeched. " The wedding is in 2 days! How can you be sitting around just wasting the day away! Get up! Go take a shower and meet me downstairs in the family room. I'll have your breakfast on the table when you get there." She babbled so fast I had to stop and think about what it was I was supposed to do.

" Alice…" The pixie continued to babble on and on about the wedding and how could I let those bags under my eyes! How does she think they got here? "ALICE!"

She stopped abruptly in the middle of a vision and started giggling "…Yes Bella?"

"Shut up, go down stairs and ill meet you there when I want. I am going to go take a shower and you are going to calm down. Thank you. Good bye Alice."

She started giggling and before I knew it she was out of the room,and i was left to my thoughts of Edward… I love him so much. He's perfect in every way. He's just right for me. Everything he does makes me so happy. Why won't these 2 days hurry up! I remember the night he proposed to me.. And what a great night it was…

_Flashback…_

_The family was out hunted for the weekend and I was here with Edward unchaperoned thanks to Alice. Gotta love that pixie._

"_Edward…" I whined as he whipped out the new bracelet charm for me. He knew I hated it when he bought me things._

_"Bella, my love can you please just accept it? If we will be married in 3 weeks you will have to get over this aversion to gifts." He said in his honey sweet voice. I frowned at that and Edward, overreacting as usual, took it the wrong way._

_"Bella? I'm sorry. You don't have to take it. I didn't mean to force you. If you don't like it I can get something else. No! I don't even have to get you anything. I'm sorry Bella."_

_Ugh time for some damage control. " Edward, I love it. Put it on me please?" He breathed a sigh of relief and reached to put it on my charm bracelet that Jake got me... ohh Jake. He's suffered too much because of me. Plain old Bella. Everyone I meet suffers because of me… I have to make things right with him before my wedding. He is in so much pain… Ugh, now all I have to do is run it by Edward. Wait why do I have to ask Edward if it's okay to live my life? Who gives a fuck what he says? Whatever here it goes._

_"Edward." I stated " I am going down to La Push to see Jake tomorrow. I will be back around 7."_

_"Bella! Have you lost your mind? He is a werewolf! He's very unstable and I don't trust him. You cannot go."_

_Is he fucking serious? I can't go? He's not my father; he's not even my husband! Oh god I feel a fight._

_" Edward, I wasn't asking you. I was telling you. I'm going down to La Push to see Jake whether you like it or not. He needs me right now. He's upset and it's because of me. I'm going, end of discussion."_

"_Bella no! He is very unsafe and I do not trust him with you. He could snap at any second. You saw Emily's face, correct?"_

_Oh now I'm pissed. I love Emily and the scars on her face were just tragic. But it was an accident. Emily was one of my best friends and the only person who didn't blame me for Jacob's pain on me. I deserve it but she still doesn't do it. She said she knows what it feels to be in the middle of someone's pain and she knows it's not my fault._

"_EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN-CULLEN! YOU LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW!" I was screaming now but I didn't care." The scars on Emily's face were an ACCIDENT! NOTHING ELSE! AND I AM GOING TO SEE JACOB TOMORROW WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" By the time I was done my throat was raw from screaming and I was panting from exertion. I turned around and faced his huge window wall when I noticed the angry tears streaming down my cheeks._

_He grumbled something about how this was not how this night was supposed to go but I ignored him. As soon as he smelled the tears he was at my side._

"_Bella? Bella I'm sorry. Please don't cry. You can see Jacob tomorrow. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. Please forgive me my love." He put his head down in shame on my shoulder._

"_Edward." He didn't look at me. "Edward." I tried again. Here comes over dramatic Edward again. "Edward, I love you. I am going to visit Jake tomorrow. But I LOVE YOU."_

_Finally he looked up at me with hope in his eyes. "I love you so much Bella… You have no idea.."_

_Suddenly he was kissing me with so much passion I felt like I might explode. I kissed him back with just as much passion and felt that tingly feeling behind my belly button. If possible his kisses got more passionate and I found myself gasping for breath. He went to the sensitive spot behind my ear and licked and nibbled it for all it was worth._

"_Edward…" I moaned. I knew he could smell my arousal, hell even I could! He flared his nostrils and growled at me causing a new rush of wetness to form between my legs._

"_Bella if we don't stop this now, I wont be able to wait until our wedding night…" he growled._

_"Then don't!" I gasped. And much to my surprise he did just that._

_"I'm going to take this slowly until you'll be begging me for more… We won't go all the way tonight, but I want to make this memorable in more ways than one…" He said slowly._

_He kissed his way down my neck and I could feel the fire burning in my stomach. He stopped at my pulse point and sucked until I thought I might explode. He had to speed this us or I would die of pleasure. As if he read my mind he made his way to the front of my blouse and unbuttoned it slowly. I knew he could go faster because damn it, he was a vampire! When he got the last button undone I knew I had to speed this up unless he wanted me to die. Right here. I grinded myself into his very obvious denim covered erection. He moaned and I did a little victory dance in my head._

_"Edward..please..I need.. please." I pleaded with him. At this point I couldn't even form complete sentences. He was gone for a second and before I could blink he was back and I couldn't see anymore. In another instant my hands were tied above my head and I had no wiggle room. I could feel his knee between my legs._

_" Don't move kitten." He said in his sickly sweet voice. In one swift move my shirt and jeans were gone leaving me in my bra and panty set. Thank God Alice had insisted on me wearing this set. Wait, did she see this happening? My face turned a lovely shade of pink when I realized she probably had. I'm here, tied eagle to a bed and I'm blushing when I think about my soon to be sister knowing about my sex life. Edward soon pulled me from my thoughts by kissing my already erect nipples through my bra. I moaned loudly and blushed again._

_"No need to be embarrassed love, I love all of your sounds." Edward purred. His comment only made me blush deeper._

_He touched me through my lacy bra and slowly removed it, sucking on each inch of skin as he went. When he made it down to my bare nipple and suckled on it I all but screamed. He continued to suck for a while before switching nipples and sucking on the other. I was bucking in my restraints, trying to find any amount of friction but all of my requests were denied. He slowly began his descent down to my aching core. Swiftly he ripped my panties and stared at my dripping wet slit._

_"Mmmm Bella you smell so good." He said as he inhaled. " I can't wait to taste you… But not yet."_

_I was practically shaking when he put his fingers to my hot core and groaned something about scorching hot. But I couldn't focus. His fingers were in my pussy and we were actually getting somewhere. When his thumb grazed my aching clit I fell apart._

_"Edward… please.. I need...ohhh!" I screamed as his finger pushed my love button. Slowly he pushed 2 fingers in my pussy and started pumping. I felt the coil in my stomach tightening so tight I felt like I might explode at any second._

_"Oh, oh, oh oh, ohoh ohmygod! OHMYGOD EDWARD!"I screamed when he rubbed my clit and pumped his fingers in as hard and as fast as he dared. Suddenly I felt the coil that had been wound so tightly in me spring and I was wracked with the most pleasure I had ever experienced in my entire life. I don't know if I screamed or if I sat there like a statue. I was lost in the pleasure._

_When I came down I was so tired and sensitive I almost fell asleep in my bonds. Soon Edward touched my clit again and I felt the sensitivity in full action._

_" That was the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. But I did make you a promise, no? I said I would taste you until you begged me to stop."_

_" No..so. .sensitive..can't.." I grunted. He laughed and told me I didn't know what my body could handle._

_His hand reached down and rubbed my hypersensitive clit. Unthinkingly I bucked into his hand making him think I wanted more._

_" Yeah that's right baby, you like it." He said as he reached one hand down and started to stroke his hard cock. I could already feel the tension building up in my stomach and I knew I wouldn't last long._

_As soon as I saw his hard cock graze my pussy I exploded, as did he. When we both came down from it he kissed me on the forehead and left for about 3 seconds only to come back with a little velvet box._

_"Bella I will love you until the end of time. I will love you when your heart stops beating, when you're changing into the monster I am and after that. I love you so much, words cannot construe how much. Will you do me the honor of letting me become have you forever officially? Will you marry me Bella? Will you be my wife?" Tears welled up in my eyes threatening to spill over and I found my self stunned as he opened the box to view the most beautiful, intricate ring I have ever seen. I saw him waiting for an answer but I couldn't say anything just yet. I was stunned to silence._

"_Bella? If you don't like it…" "No," I interrupted, "I love it, and I do. I do, I do, I do, yes!"_

Edward and I haven't done anything like that with me ever since that night. He will give me kisses but that is about it. I can't wait until our wedding!

**A/N: this was a short chapter but tell me if you liked it. Thanks for reading! There will be more chapters of the wedding and honeymoon. Review Review review!**


End file.
